Cayendo en Tentación
by Rx-sama
Summary: Nami estaba en una lucha. Pero no en cualquier lucha; era una batalla interna que la aquejaba e incitaba para que cayera en tentación. Y aunque sabía bien que era peligroso sucumbir, el placer que le producía dejarse llevar era inigualable. Nami/Sanji


_Oh bien, debe ser que como es Semana Santa y tengo tiempito - no mucho, porque se supone, se supone, que debería estudiar ._.- se me ha despertado la imaginación... y las ganas. Y digo ganas porque este es mi primer fic de One Piece. Así que mis amigos del fandom, sean crueles conmigo, por favor, y tírenme tomates cuando lean, si no les gustó, y si les gustó, pues tambien háganlo. No, no soy masoquista ni nada por el estilo, es que así me animo a mejorar, ya que si me dicen: "Uysshh te quedo lindozzz conti plis" no me van a ayudar en nada. Ahora, sé que no está asqueroso, pero como es mi primer escrito en este fandom, y de paso tengo tiempo, y digo tiempo que jode, sin ver One Piece, pues casi ni me acuerdo de quien era quien XD Pero ahí investigué un poco como para que las personalidades no quedaran tan descuadradas. Asimismo, si a su parecer quedó bien pues tírenme flores, me gustan más que los tomates podridos XD_

_En fin, ignoren todo eso y solo lean. Por cierto, tambien es mi segunda historia hetero XD Casi todas son yaoi excepto por una de Bleach que era un regalo para unas amigas y pues ellas no son muy fans del Yaoi, así que me tocó hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo hice con esta? La verdad, porque adoro a Nami, pero, aunque suene irónico, no me llevo muy bien con el Yuri y ella es, o parece, mejor dicho, medio brincona. Y bueno, la puse con Sanji, porque es sexy y la trama que se me ocurrió ameritó su presencia. Punto XD  
><em>

_Disfruten la lectura XD_

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh, no! No de nuevo – dijo, tapándose la boca para que ni la oscuridad escuchara su decadencia.<p>

Nami estaba en una lucha. Pero no en cualquier lucha; era una batalla interna que la aquejaba y la incitaba para que cayera en tentación. Y aunque sabía bien que era peligroso permitirse sucumbir ante su deseo, el placer que le producía dejarse llevar era inigualable.

Sí, satisfacer ese capricho carnal era delicioso, y más aún cuando se hacía en contra de una regla implícita. Pero se había propuesto, como mujer, que resistiría hasta que cumpliera su cometido; ya que si no lo hacía, todo su esfuerzo se iría al fondo del mar, literalmente.

**_Resistencia_**. Todo radicaba en esa sencilla pero poderosa palabra. Se lo repitió muchas veces: ¡_Tú puedes, aguanta!. _Pero una cosa es hablar, y otra muy distinta es actuar.

Y aunque había sido fuerte, soportando todo tipo de sugestiones para poder llegar a un punto en donde se sintiera bien consigo misma, era difícil. Pero en esa noche, llegó su límite; y las ganas de romper las reglas, sus reglas, no pudieron ser contenidas.

Se sentó en la cama, agitada y un poco perturbada por haber tomado esa decisión. Miró al techo y suspiró en un intento por tomar coraje y mayor fuerza de voluntad. ¿Por qué una chica debía pasar por eso? ¿Por qué ella? Que frustrante. Era más fácil gastar dinero y comprar joyas que resistirse a lo que hacía ese hombre.

Y es que era tan delicioso. Y por su culpa rompería las normas a las que con tanto ahínco se había aferrado.

Pero era humana; una humana con necesidades como cualquiera. Y ningún humano está exento a cometer pecados.

Puso los pies en el suelo de madera rústica y gastada y miró las sutiles siluetas de los muebles que tenía en su camarote. _Bastante tétrico y artístico_, pensó, tratando de evadir su realidad, y mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los insoportables ronquidos de Luffy. Suspiró de nuevo y puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo el pálpito acelerado de su corazón ansioso.

Sí, hasta sus órganos lo pedían a gritos.

Sonrió con sorna a la oscuridad alcahueta, que se encargaría de ocultar su travesura nocturna. Se levantó al fin, para caminar a pasos firmes pero silenciosos hacia la puerta de su recinto; no sin antes mirar el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared. Contó: Uno, dos, tres meses sin disfrutar de aquello.

Que tortura.

Se felicitó mentalmente por haber sido tan fiel a su meta. Pero ya no podía, no aguantaba. Y quizá por ello su cuerpo se lo pedía con tanta desesperación en esa noche de verano.

Paró de repente, cuando escuchó ruidos que provenían de afuera. Agudizó el oído, pero resultó ser una falsa alarma. Eran tan solo el viento y el mar que parecían advertirle que no lo hiciera, que esperara un poco más. Pero ya no se detendría. Oh no, quería hacerlo. Quería romper las reglas que ella misma se había impuesto; después de todo, portarse mal de vez en cuando no le cae mal a nadie.

Abrió la puerta al fin, ávida de continuar con su merecida y bien justificada diablura. Con cautela, salió al pasillo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia por allí. _Ah, está cerca, _pensó, sonriendo complaciente al olfatear en el aire circundante el aroma característico de Sanji.

Se acercó despacio hacia el camarote del cocinero, reconsiderando de nuevo el no permitirse tales gustos. Así que quiso comprobar algo: llevó una mano a su vientre, y apretó. Sí, estaba bien. No perfecta como hubiera querido, pero al día siguiente haría algo para remediar su travesura noctívaga, y tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

Por esta noche, disfrutaría de su _cana al aire_.

Siguió caminando una vez su auto inspección se vio finalizada. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Bueno, si quería degustar los placeres de ese cocinero, debía asegurarse de estar bien para él. Además, tantos meses de abstinencia habían sido precisamente para poder degustar de tan exquisitas habilidades.

- _Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Nami_ – Le había dicho el rubio de largas piernas, mientras sostenía un cuchillo con el que cortaba un gran y apetecible pastel de chocolate.

Pero sí, claro que le pediría lo que quisiera. Él, más que nadie, se encargaría de dárselo. De satisfacer su necesidad dulce y desmedida. Y como hombre que es, no se resistiría a ninguno de sus encantos, y mucho menos, a ninguno de sus antojos; y más aún, si estos eran nocturnos y clandestinos.

Se vio después de un rato frente a la puerta del camarote de Sanji; su estómago rugió de impaciencia, porque sabía que se acercaba el momento. Quiso tocar, pero podía despertar a Zoro que dormía en la habitación contigua, y sabía que ese hombre tenía sus sentidos en alerta constante. Además, tenía presente que el rubio prefería que entrara sin permiso. Sería una muy grata sorpresa para él. Después de varias temporadas en las que aparecía de imprevisto, al lado de su cama, pidiendo un poco de atención, siempre lo era.

Abrió con sigilo, despacio, con la intención de no alarmar al resto de la tripulación por su invasión secreta. Suspiró por última vez, y decidida, entró al fin. Miró alrededor en busca de la delgada y esbelta figura del rubio entre la tenue oscuridad. Por suerte, la luna esa noche también había sido cómplice de su jugada prohibida.

Se acercó un poco a la cama, intranquila, pero con convicción. Se mordió el labio antes de tratar de pronunciar su nombre, pero un ruido le impidió continuar. Buscó de inmediato el rostro de Sanji entre las sábanas sucias y revueltas.

En efecto, el hombre había despertado, y la acusaba descaradamente con la mirada.

Ella, por supuesto, esbozó una sonrisa al ser descubierta tan fácilmente. Pero casi siempre era así, y de todas formas, en nada cambiaba lo que iba a suceder.

- Veo que quieres romper las reglas esta noche, Nami – dijo él, regocijándose entre la penumbra – Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez –

- Sabes bien que una chica… -

- Tiene necesidades – completaron la frase juntos. Como los cómplices sinvergüenzas que eran.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo trajiste? – preguntó ella, acercándose.

- Por supuesto – el joven asintió y sacó de una gaveta un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate – Aquí está, el culpable del que rompas tu dieta cada vez.

- ¡Cállate! Solo es un bocadillo de media noche – alegó Nami, quien empezó a devorar el postre sin arrepentimiento.

Sanji disfrutaba viéndola comer, era hermoso. Ella era hermosa. Y le halagaba que buscara sus pasteles cuando decidía, para pesar de ella, romper la dieta que con tanto esfuerzo había seguido.

- No olvidaste hacerla baja en calorías ¿Cierto, Sanji? – ella le exigía al rubio que usara ingredientes que no alteraran su peso, pero por alguna razón siempre volvía a engordar. Aún así, no podía dejar de comerlos. Eran deliciosos, casi adictivos.

Él acataba lo que ella decía, por supuesto, pero en eso no la complacía. Con tal de volver a verla cada cierto tiempo en su camarote, agregaba calorías de más a sus pasteles y… otros ingredientes. Y no solo a los postres. Todos los platillos que él preparaba, eran especiales. Claro, los que eran para Nami. Y así tendría el placer de tenerle cerca con más frecuencia.

Era un placer mutuo.

- Bueno, ya me voy. Gracias por el pastel –

Ya estaba satisfecha por esa noche. Además, seguro mañana vería su falta de voluntad reflejada en forma de un detestable "rollo" en su vientre. Pero ya vería la manera de eliminarlo... de nuevo.

- De nada – observó como se alejaba su silueta, irresistible y curvilínea - ¿Regresarás mañana? – preguntó con interés, como siempre lo hacía.

Nami giró su cabeza levemente hacia él, le miró arqueando una ceja y luego sonrió.

- Ya veremos – musitó, casi con sensualidad.

Él comprendió y volvió a recostarse, complacido y a la vez esperando que de nuevo otro antojo la llevara hacia sus platos, o hacia sus brazos. Después de todo, como mujer, tenía necesidades. Y él no solo sabía cocinar, no señor.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pues esto fue lo que salió muchachos, y de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Si algún fan de esos estrictos, e incluyo a Dita (Hessefan), se pasa por aquí, denme buenos consejos para mejorar. Por supuesto, los consejos de todos serán gratamente recibidos, o sea, la opinion de todos cuenta, ¿Vale?<em>

_Bien, me despido y espero verlos pronto. Cuídense, les mando besos y abrazos y pastel, si quieren, claro XD_


End file.
